Issues
by BigGirlSarah
Summary: Haruhi's is having some trouble will Hikaru help her?


**hey this is BigGirlSarah here i've recently become obsessed with HikaruXHaruhi ^^ Here's a oneshot i felt like making.**

Issues..

Haruhi fixed her tie as she felt it slide for the millionth time becoming loose. She grumbled and fumbled with it, huffing and cursing at the a accursed item. Out of the corner of his eye Hikaru noticed the trouble Haruhi was having and smirked evily. With the act that was unraveling in his mind he would definatly attract more customers. He stood and patted down his pants, he felt Karou's eyes on him when he walked over to Haruhi.

"Having trouble Haruhi," he questioned her as she looked up at his approaching form. She could see the mischevious look he now wore and gulped quietly desperatly trying to fix the tie.

"Nah i got it," she said confidently averting her gaze from Hikaru as her tie slipped again. She heard the soft chuckle come from his lips and dared not look his way. Until she felt his hands grab her shoulders and hoist her up into a standing position.

"Come now Haruhi a gentlemen needs to look the part hm," he tsked her as he began fixing her tie. He could hear the girls who were with Haruhi at the time swooning and trying despratly not to faint. He looked at Haruhi to see her looking in another direction a slight blush on her face. _Must be the lighting or embarrassment,_ Hikaru thought making sure her body came closer to his.

"H-Hikaru my tie is fixed now let me sit down," her voice came to him as a stutter and his michevious grin only grew. He wasn't finished with her yet and he didn't plan to let her go so soon. He made sure that his fingers slipped so the tie would come loose again. He saw Haruhi swallow roughly as she swallowed her irritation. Hikaru was driving her patience and he knew it. He was probably waiting for her to burst into anger and attract all the attention. She turned her eyes to him and stared at him levelly. Brown met gold and neither wavered. She'd play his damn game but not his way but hers. Hikaru noticed the change in Haruhi's eyes and felt his plan slowly backfire. He needed to modify his plan and he racked his brain for it. Haruhi's hand came up and grabbed his and slipped them away from her. She then gave him a soft smile.

"Thank you Hikaru for trying I think im gonna go ask Tamaki-Sempai for his help," Off in the distance Tamaki's puppy ears popped up as he heard his name come from Haruhi's mouth. He raced over to her his tail wagging and waited for a command from his beautiful daughter. Haruhi asked for his help and Tamaki straightened and began to fix Haruhi's tie. Next to them Hikaru seethed silently with his anger, quickly he grabbed Tamaki's hands and removed his hands from Haruhi.

"I got it," he growled quickle fixing Haruhi's tie and walking back to Karou. He plopped down and pouted and Karou giggled and patted his twins arm.

"Good try Hikaru good try."

After the host club...

Hikaru stretched his arms over his head and yawned loudly. Haruhi looked at him and he felt her eyes on him. He turned to her and she flicked her head to the door and walked out. He stood and followed her out.

"Yes Haruhi," Hikaru asked innocently his eyes still on her. She turned to him and stared at him her eyes soft. A heavy blush quickly over came Hikaru's face. _She's the cutest thing I've ever seen!!!_ Hikaru thought covering his face.

"Thank you for your help today Hikaru," She stated pulling him down suddenly and pecking his cheek. Hikaru blinked a few times then his face exploded in a fume of smoke and his face was as red as molten lava. Haruhi laughed and shook her head, "I'll see you later Hikaru," she stated turning to leave.

"Oh no you don't," Hikaru quickly grabbed her arm before she could completely leave. He spun her around and planted a kiss right on her lips. Haruhi was to shocked to respond at first then slowly kissed him back. Hikaru didn't expect this but quickly turned into one PASSIONATE kiss. He licked the bottom of her lip and she slowly but surely opened for him. His tongue darted in and explored every part of her. Their tongues wrestled then they broke apart both heaving and catching their breathes. Hikaru gritted his teeth and pushed her against his chest in a giant bear hug and Haruhi squeaked in surprise. He whispered a sentence in her ear and pecked her cheek and walked away a giant smile on his face. Haruhi just stood their numb with shock and how things occurred. _I Love You._ That's what he had whispered to her.

And it all started with a reluctant tie.

* * *

well there u have it. I really like this story ^^ im very proud of it....mayb ill make it into a sequel hmmmm tell me what u thnk. R&R!!!! XD

Hikaru&Karou: YEA R&R!!!

Me: GACK!! Where did u guys come from o.O

Hikaru: Shhhhh that's...

Karou: A secret

Me: ok how u guys know what the others gonna say really creeps me out

Hikaru&Karou: Good

Me: Um ok....lets try this then 1,2,3

ME,Hikaru&Karou: Read more of BigGirlSarah's stories!!!

Me:........weird


End file.
